Partopian Alliance
15 |totalstrength = 82,614 |avgstrength = 5,508 |totalnukes = 20 |score = 0.47 }} Partopian Alliance Charter SECTION 1- Preamble I. We the nations of the Partopian Alliance of cybernations.net do so wish to set forth this Charter in order to provide a constitution with which to govern and guide ourselves and future members, so we can fulfill our goals as an alliance. II. The Alliance shall be governed by five branches of government. These branches are: a. Prime Ministry b. War Ministry c. Internal Affairs Ministry d. Foreign Relations Ministry e. Economics Ministry SECTION 2- Joining the Partopian Alliance I. All nations are permitted admittance into the Partopian Alliance regardless of nation strength, team color, previous alliances, or war status. II. Incoming Alliance members that are involved in war are not garunteed to recieve assistance or protection. Assistance or protection may be granted at the sole discretion of the Prime Minister. III. The Internal Affairs Ministry shall send greetings to any and all new members, and will explain the workings of the Partopian Alliance to them. IV. If a newly admitted nation is new to cybernations, and they are unfamiliar with how it works, the Department of Education will help them learn how to build their nation, and will direct them to helpful links such as the CN information index. V. All new members are REQUIRED to fill out a general member application on the alliance forums. It is also highly recommended, but not mandatory, that new members read the Partopian Alliance Charter. Their application will be reviewed by the Internal Affairs Minister and/or the Prime Minister, and upon acceptance, will be granted full membership rights and benefits, including forum permissions. A. If an applying nation fails to fill out the general membership application and they are affiliated with the Partopian Alliance in-game, said nation will receive up to four warnings from the Internal Affairs Minister. If said nation still fails to fill out the application, they will be considered a "ghost" and may be subject to militant action. SECTION 3- Membership Bill of Rights and Mission Statement I. The Mission of the Partopian Alliance is as follows; A. The Partopian Alliance has two missions, one internally, the other externally. Internally, the Alliance is dedicated to providing a friendly and inviting community atmosphere, which will help strengthen the comradery among the membership. Externally, the Alliance is dedicated to assisting nations in need, and fighting injustice and oppression throughout cybernations. These two missions together define the culture of the Partopian Alliance, and will remain true for as long as the alliance stands. II. The Membership Bill of Rights is as follows; A. The Right to be free from unlawful government oppression, fear of raiders and rogues, and arrogance of government officials. B. The Right of protection in a defensive war from those who wish any member harm. C. The Right to hold government offices as stated by Alliance law. D. The Right to choose what team color to be in and who to trade with, without government interference, as determined by Alliance law. E. The Right to register an account on the Partopian Alliance forums and participate in discussions. F. The Right to the freedoms of speech, press, prosperity, and counsel with other nations. G. The Right to do business with foreign nations as long as it adheres to Alliance law, and the law of any active treaties. H. The Right to vote on important decisions in the Alliance Assembly. I. The Right to have a standing army and go to war as long as it follows Alliance law and the laws of any active treaties. J. The Right to leave the Partopian Alliance by following appropriate resignation procedures stated in Alliance law. SECTION 4- Amendments I. Amendments to the Charter can be made at the sole discretion of the Prime Minister and by Ministry Assembly vote. SECTION 5- General Partopian Policy I. All policies that apply to individual ministries are to be adopted within the respective ministries' section of the Partopian Alliance Charter. All other policies go in this section. II. Impeachments- Any alliance member may call for the impeachment of a government official as long as a reason is provided, and it is made in a formal manner on the forums. Parties designated by the Internal Affairs Minister (or if the IA minister is undergoing possible impeachment, then the Prime Minister) would launch an investigation to prove whether or not impeachment is appropriate. If not appropriate, then the impeachment will be dropped. If appropriate, then the decision on whether or not to impeach said official will go through assembly vote. If the official being impeached is a minister, then it would go through Full Assembly vote. If the official being impeached is a minor government official, then it would just go through Ministry Assembly vote. It should be noted that if the investigative party declares impeachment to be appropriate, the accused official will not be able to vote in the assembly voting that follows. III. Appointment of Ministers- A member may be appointed as a minister only after they have been a member of the Partopian Alliance for at least two weeks, and have filled out the appropriate application, which will be reviewed by the Prime Minister. IV. Appointment of minor government officials- A member may be appointed as a minor government official only after they have been in the Partopian Alliance for at least one week. Ministers may appoint members to minor government offices within their own ministry at their discretion, though the Prime Minister may deny the appointment of a member at his/her discretion. V. Government Absenteeism- Should any Minister fall incapable of performing their duties for a limited amount of time, no more than one month, said Minister may either turn over "Directorship" to their Deputy until they return, or may turn over "Directorship" to another Minister who is willing to take on the responsibility, though the latter action must be permitted by the Prime Minister first. The Director may make all decisions that the Minister otherwise would make, except for those concerning the Ministry Assembly. All Ministry Assembly matters would require the Minister to return to cast their vote, or place an Absentee vote while away. A. The following are also removed from the Directorship; Right to appoint new government officials, Right to amend Charter laws, Right to grant official alliance membership to applying nations. B. When the away Minister returns, the Director will return the power to the Minister automatically. VI. Leaving the Partopian Alliance- Before a member can officially leave the Partopian Alliance, they must state their resignation on the forums, and must wait until either the Prime Minister or Internal Affairs Minister acknowledges it via reply to the post. Once the resignation is acknowledged, said member is officially removed from the current membership roster. If a resignation is not posted, and said member leaves without any warning, they may be subject to discplinary action. VII. Government Hierarchy- A. Prime Minister B. War Minister C. Internal Affairs Minister D. Foreign Relations Minister E. Economics Minister -All minor government officials are considered aides to their respective Minister. -Should the highest power be totally incapacitated, the second highest power shall take control of the alliance until the original highest power is able to return, or a new highest power takes control, preferably by democratic election in the General Assembly. VII. Deputies- The following minor government officials are considered Deputies (or, Chief Aides) to the respective Ministers; A. Prime Minister's deputy- Alliance Secretary B. War Minister's deputy- Alliance General C. Internal Affairs Minister's deputy- Chief of Education D. Foreign Relations Minister's deputy- Embassy Administrator E. Economics Minister's deputy- Resource and Trade Administrator SECTION 6- The Prime Ministry I. The Prime Ministry is the highest governing body in the alliance. II. The Prime Ministry shall govern all of the alliance fairly and with justice according to alliance law. III. The Prime Ministry shall aid in the balance of power between ministries of the alliance. V. The Prime Minister shall act as the leader of the Partopian Alliance, and handle foreign affairs as such responsibly. VI. The Prime Ministry shall notify alliance members on important events/changes. VII. The Prime Ministry shall combat inactivity when the majority of the alliance falls inactive. VIII. The Prime Ministry shall strive to resolve all conflicts of any kind in a peaceful manner when the Prime Ministry believes that such conflicts are not properly handled. IX. The Prime Ministry shall strive to uphold the Partopian Alliance's Mission as much as possible. X. Should the need arise that the Prime Minister must make a decision(s) with disregard to the Governing Charter, the Prime Minister may issue a proclamation stating intent to use Executive Order One. A. One other minister must approve this proclamation for Executive Order one to be carried out. B. Executive Order One gives the Prime Minister complete authority to make any changes to the alliance as the Prime Minister sees fit. C. Executive Order One should only be used in extreme circumstances. D. Executive Order One shall have an expiration date of fifteen days starting on the date of the proclemation. E. The Prime Minister may at his/her sole discretion end Executive Order One early by issuing a counter proclamation stating that the original Executive Order One decision has ceased. XI. Policy on Ratification- Wars, Treaties, and anything else that affects the alliance as a whole shall be placed before the alliance. This shall be done through a formal proposal in the appropriate ministry's section. The Minister shall then bring forth the proposal to the Prime Minister, who will then make the decision to either pose for ratification from the ministries, or from the Alliance as a whole. A. All items that are placed before the Alliance as a whole will be voted upon in what will be called the General Assembly. B. All items that are placed before the Ministers (including the Prime Minister) will be voted upon in what will be called the Ministry Assembly. C. If the General Assembly ratifies with a majority, the proposal then is sent to the Ministry Assembly. D. If the Ministry Assembly ratifies with a majority, the proposal is then made law and enacted. SECTION 7- The War Ministry I. The War Minister is the highest authority within the War Ministry. II. The War Ministry ensures the safety and protection of the alliance from those who wish it harm, such as raiders and other nations/alliances that have aggressive tendencies. III. The War Ministry shall take charge of diplomatic issues from the Foreign Relations Minister when militant action is required. A. From the point that the War Ministry takes charge of the diplomatic issue, it then becomes a Military-Diplomatic issue. B.From the point that the War Ministry takes charge of the diplomatic issue, the War Ministry must keep the Foreign Relations Ministry in the process, though the War Ministry makes the final decision. During this time, the alliance will be in a "Military State". IV. The War Ministry must work with the Economics Ministry when handling war aid and reparations. V. The War Ministry must urge peace and aid the Foreign Relations Ministry to provide peaceful resolutions whenever available. A. Only when all peaceful negotiations are exhausted shall the discussions be available to be taken over by the War Ministry. VI. The War Ministry shall provide militaristic support to a foreign nation or alliance only after it has been voted upon in one of the two Assemblies. VII. Policy on Aggressive Actions- This alliance views ALL declarations of war, "raids", and acts of espionage without provocation as aggressive actions. Any aggressive action directed towards a member of this alliance by any other nation or alliance actively supporting said nation, shall be deemed as an act of war against this alliance. VII. Declarations of War and Proceedures- A.When a member of this alliance has war declared upon it, said member must immediately inform the Foreign Relations Ministry and the War Ministry. B.The Foreign Relations Ministry and the War Ministry must decide if diplomatic discussions shall be attempted or if military action shall be taken immediately. C.If diplomatic discussion is opted for, the attacked alliance member shall recieve 12 hours of grace period starting when the War Minister declares it, to make any damages to the aggressor, at the end of said grace period, diplomatic discussion will begin. The attacked member may at their sole discretion opt out of said grace period. D.If the Alliance enters a Military State, members of the alliance shall recieve all instructions from the War Ministry regarding defense and/or attack prepartations. G. Peace shall be determined via Ministry Assembly Vote. SECTION 8- The Internal Affairs Ministry I. The Internal Affairs Minister is the highest authority within the Internal Affairs Ministry. II. The Internal Affairs Ministry shall maintain the peacefulness/Order within the alliance, and uphold the government and its laws. III. The Internal Affairs Ministry shall help members in need of assistance and guide them in becoming strong and knowledgeable with regards to the alliance and their nation. IV. The Internal Affairs Ministry, specifically the Department of Education, shall welcome newly established members, and educate them on alliance laws and answer any questions they might have. V. The Internal Affairs Ministry shall settle disputes between alliance members peacefully. VI.The Internal Affairs Ministry shall propose amendments to the Prime Ministry regarding the Governing Charter when opportunities for improvement can be seen. VII. If the Prime Ministry, War Ministry, Foreign Relations Ministry, and Economics Ministry all become totally incapacitated, the Internal Affairs Minister shall have the authority to take charge of the Alliance, or officially close it. VIII. Alliance Judiciary system- The Partopian Judiciary system will be comprised of 9 justices, four of which will be the War Minister, Foreign Relations Minister, Economics Minister, and the *Prime Minister. Another four will be composed of regular alliance members who can be nominated by any alliance member, who will then be elected by majority vote in the Alliance Assembly. The final justice will be the Internal Affairs Minister, who will be the Chief Justice, and will be head of the Judiciary System. The Justices will interpret the laws within the Charter and will handle member punishment in a quick and orderly court-like trial. *The Prime Minister will not be in charge of the Judiciary system, though by issuing an excecutive order, he/she may pardon a convicted offender, or intervene in a trial, while following the guidelines for issuing an executive order. IX. Charter Offense Guidelines- LEVEL 3 OFFENSE- Minor offenses, such as tech dealing without notification of the Economics Minister, forgetting to pay taxes should they be implemented,etc. General punishments for level 3 offenses usually consists of warnings. These offenses are not to be taken too seriously, as they are usually done by new members who are still getting used to the alliance, or members who just forget. There are to be no trials for level 3 offenses unless they continually repeat them. LEVEL 2 OFFENSE- Intermediate offenses. These are usually repeated offenses from level 3 offenses. Punishments usually consists of fines, certain privledges revoked for a period of time, or stipping of an alliance medal. LEVEL 1 OFFENSE- Major offenses, such as declaring war or spying without permission, corruption (treason, pretty much). Punishments could vary from strict fines or removal from a government office to expulsion from the alliance, or a military response. A.The Chief Justice will determine what level an offense is, and will conduct a trial appropriate to said level. X. Trials- Trials may only be commenced in the Internal Affairs Ministry on the alliance forums after at least 5/9 Justices "sign in" by posting in the topic which includes the trial being conducted. If the Chief Justice wishes, he can ask the Prime Minister (formally, in the trial topic) to intervene and begin the trial immediately. The member undergoing the trial must be notified of ALL trial events whenever they occur (when the trial starts, if the date changes, when it ends, etc.) The member undgergoing the trial will be able to view the trial topic, though they will be barred from posting there. Members undergoing a trial will not be restricted of any forum access until the trial is complete, and the punishment decided. SECTION 9- The Foreign Relations Ministry I. The Foreign Relations Minister is the highest authority within the Foreign Relations Ministry. II. The Foreign Relations Ministry shall to the best of its ability maintain and create a peaceful and productive atmosphere regarding relations with foreign alliances and nations. III. The Foreign Relations Minister shall contribute in the writing/signing of treaties with foreign alliances. IV. The Foreign Relations Minister shall act as Prime Partopian Ambassador, and establish embassies as such if necessary. V. All active treaties shall be posted in visibility of all members of the alliance. VI.Policy on outside wars; It is the position of this alliance that we will remain neutral to all outside wars with the exception of military conflicts regarding foreign treaty obligations or the interest of fufilling the alliances mission as stated in the Partopian Alliance Mission Statement. SECTION 10- The Economics Ministry I. The Economics Minister is the highest authority within the Economics Ministry. II. The Economics Ministry's duty is first and foremost to assist/counsel alliance members on financial growth and wellbeing within cybernations. III. The Economics Ministry shall organize all Alliance tech deals and trade circles. IV. The Economics Ministry shall, to the best of its ability, regulate Alliance Commerce. V. The Ministry of Economics shall govern, approve, deny, and otherwise decide all actions to take with regards to alliance Aid. A.This includes all transfers of alliance funds that are not necessary to be repaid to the alliance. B.This includes all transfers of alliance funds that are required to be repaid to the alliance. VI. The Ministry of Economics shall work with the War Ministry to organize, decide, and make all payments with regards Reparations and Wartime Aid A.All Wartime Aid shall be under the sole discretion of the Economic Ministry to determine if said aid be required to be repaid or otherwise transferred or permanently kept. VII. Policy on Technology Dealings; No nation shall be forced into a ‘Tech’ Deal by any member of this alliance, nor will any nation be sanctioned for partaking in said Deal to better their nations mutually. Nevertheless, the Ministry of Economics must be notified of all ‘Tech’ Deals and Dealings by way of Ministry on the forum. VIII. Policy on Alliance Taxation; The Economics Ministry has a right to tax members of the alliance, as long as the proposed tax plan passes through the General Assembly and Ministry Assembly. SECTION 11- Alliance Forums I.The Partopian Alliance Forums, at s10.invisionfree.com/Partopian_Alliance are set forth to provide an orderly public forum, which will allow alliance members and foreign diplomats to express their opinions and creativity as they see fit, as long as it abides to the law. It also enables its members to vote their decisions on issues by voting in the Alliance Assembly. SECTION 12- Conclusion I. In conclusion, this charter, approved by the following persons (undersigned Partopian Alliance Ministers), represents the laws, values, and beliefs of the Partopian Alliance, and its members. May it remain true and Just throughout the years. II. This current Charter is a combination of the First Partopian Charter, and The Second Revised Charter which was written by the former alliance member, Demago of Vonara. Category:AnsonTX